


a Dream Within a Dream

by valcoml



Series: Chaos [1]
Category: Mayhem (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valcoml/pseuds/valcoml
Summary: Three young guys looking for the right vocalist for their recently formed band, end up discovering not only that they are capable of creating a new concept for music, but also what is darkness.The real darkness.
Relationships: Dead | Per Yngve Ohlin/Euronymous | Øystein Aarseth
Series: Chaos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110881
Kudos: 11





	a Dream Within a Dream

_Västerhaninge, 1982_

It was starting to wind and along came the cold. The boys waited anxiously for their mother, who was almost late. Pelle drew in his notebook the many drawings that appeared in his mind during class and that he could not reproduce them at the time. For a second turned his head to the left to remember a detail of a particular castle, when he saw three boys bending the street and coming towards the two brothers. _"_ _Oh, not again, please_ _"_ thought Per, beginning to sweat cold.

"Anders, get into school, stay there until I call you.” Pelle's younger brother looked confused at him. "Go, go, go!" insisted the elder. The little boy took his things and ran out, entering the school's fence, awkwardly. Per couldn't get his brother into this. He's the one they wanted, not Anders.

"Well, well... Did you send your little brother away?” asked Roger, the tallest bully among the three. His hair was a dark brown, his lips thicker than anyone could imagine, and little eyes of pigs, small and black. The most impressive thing in all three was how unaccustomed to the climate of that region they were, because if they were not fat enough, they put on huge layers of coats that literally left them round.

But it was Melker — a boy who looked more like a Halloween pumpkin — that made Per come back to reality with a kick to his left leg. And he, trying not to feel the pain, got up clumsy, put the sketchbook in his backpack anyway, threw it over one shoulder and turned, walking stride toward the gate of the small school fence.

"So, you don't have the guts to stand up to us, undead?" Roger screamed to the blond boy's back, at the same instant he swatted him from the back. Per fell face down on the floor.

"Why don't you leave me alone?” he asked in an effort to stand up with his arms.

“Well, well, is the fag afraid?" laughed one of them, kicking his ribs. Pelle unsuccessfully with the attempt to get up, fell again. The three continued to kick the blond boy for another minute, non-stop. _"Please let this be over soon..."_ thought Per, losing his senses; until one of the boys kicked him in the head, and he passed out...

_I arrived in the woods for the second time. And as in the first, there was a fire — without color and without power — in the center of a clearing. Around, the trees seemed to have life. There was not one that had no leaves; the trunks were too large, the branches thin as my arms — some would say._

_The sky — if that was the sky — was as blue as the depths of my eyes, which particularly made me happy for a second. But, just as quickly as I was brought to the woods, I was taken from there..._

The blond boy’s eyes opened and when they focused on the person in front of him, he soon recognized her: _mamma_. Her face was scratched with dry tears. He looked to his left side; his little brother was on a pale blue sofa, crying.

“Are you better?” his mother asked. Per looked at her again. He couldn't even remember the pain; barely felt it.

"We need you to tell us everything that happened.”

It was the principal of the school where Pelle studied who spoke; he had not noticed her at that instant and ever as well. She was older than he thought. Her very light blond hair was turning to white like snow; the blue eyes shone — a false — concern. The boy turned his head to the principal.

_Why didn't you care before? It happened all the time, but why did you and those damn teachers never see it?_

"Per, dear, answer the director." Pelle turned his gaze to his legs and closed his eyes in a failed attempt to return to the woods.

"Give us a minute.” murmured the director.

"Come, Anders, come... " the door clicked shut. Seconds later, the bed on Per's left side sank. "I just need some answers so we can help you.” He opened his eyes.

"Help?” his voice came out weak.

" _Ja_. Help you.” her smile irritated him.

"It would have been easier if you'd worried before, don't you think, principal?" Per wasn't mad about all that, because he wouldn't have any reason to be (right?), but he couldn't swallow that question again.

"Before? You mean it's happened before?” the director's smile turned into apprehension. The left corner of the boy’s mouth rose slightly, and turning around on the bed, he turned his back on the woman sitting there.

"I'm not feeling well yet" he lied "can you come back another time?”

"Of course..." she got out of bed, turned around and gave a gentle kiss between his hair “Rest well.”

_I didn't want to rest or answer stupid questions about what I had been through, much less that people cared about me. After all, why should they?_


End file.
